


Suits

by xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [19]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Jaebum in a suit, M/M, sassy!Jinyoung, set during JJ Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6640684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx/pseuds/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinyoung tries to convince himself that he totally over Jaebum, so of course the older man has to go and ruin his resolve by wearing a suit. (The heavens definitely hated him.)</p><p>For Day 19 of the 30 Day OTP Challenge (In Formal Wear)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suits

**Author's Note:**

> So firstly, Jaebum in a suit kills me. (well Jaebum in general kills me)  
> I suppose Jinyoung would feel the same :P  
> Partly inspired by this [ photo ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/b4/cd/48/b4cd487c9338d926cb2556c2df01ea64.jpg)

When Jaebum exited the dressing room, Jinyoung almost cursed out loud. (keyword: almost.) He had been harbouring a small flame (pretty much negligible, he told himself everyday) for the older man since their trainee days, and every time he tried to get over it, the other man would go and become even more attractive. (Jinyoung was 99% sure, one day he would answer the door only to come to face to face with a Greek god demanding his body back from Jaebum.)

Sure, he knew that Jaebum would have a good figure, like most idols. Workouts and diets did that to a body. But actually seeing it was a different case altogether, especially with the way the jacket accentuated his broad shoulders and the pants clung on to his legs.

During their promotions as JJ Project, baggy colourful clothing had been their trademark style. The fashionable part of Jinyoung had protested against the garish clothing choices, but at least it made sure that he wouldn’t stare at Jaebum’s body much. (Not that staring at his face was any better though.)

But now, Jaebum was in a crisp blue suit that made the already attractive boy a 100 times more attractive. (Maybe Jinyoung had a thing for guys in suits but that was a whole other can of worms he wasn’t ready to open yet.)

But it wasn’t just Jaebum’s looks. At first Jinyoung had hoped the other man would be an ass so that Jinyoung could easily get over his silly crush but it had been exactly the opposite. Albeit a bit cold, the other man had still been polite and caring. Even when the other had discovered Jaebum’s ‘flaws’ (like his temper and his pig-headedness) instead of repulsing him like he had expected (hoped) they would, they just dragged him deeper into Jaebum’s web.

The scariest thing of having crush on Jaebum, Jinyoung had once concluded was how aware the other man was. Jaebum wasn’t one to remain completely oblivious to people’s feelings, even if they were directed towards him. Not that Jinyoung was oblivious either; he always noticed the stares Jaebum sometimes shot him when he thought Jinyoung wasn’t looking. But Jinyoung doubted the older man’s feelings for him ran as deep as his own.

 Jinyoung suddenly realized that Jaebum had noticed his staring, judging by the teasing look the other shot Jinyoung’s reflection.

“Someone seems to like me in a suit.” Jaebum says, looking at Jinyoung with a dark stare, his voice dangerously low.

“To be honest, there’s another suit I would you prefer in.” Jinyoung says, with a smirk.

Jaebum raises an eyebrow questioningly.

Jinyoung stands on his tip toes to whisper into Jaebum’s ear “Your birthday suit.” He says before walking away, adding a pat on Jaebum’s butt for good measure.

He smiles to himself slyly when he catches a look of Jaebum’s flushed face in the mirror.

[Sure, Jaebum can make Jinyoung’s (and 1000s of other people’s) heart beat faster with his smoldering gaze and good looks. But Jinyoung can reduce the suave older man into a flustered mess within a matter of seconds. (And he takes a disproportionate amount of pride in knowing that.]

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! Kudos and comments are appreciated ^_^


End file.
